


Pretty Please

by talefeathers



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Character Study, Cute, Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 18:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17289293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talefeathers/pseuds/talefeathers
Summary: Gansey tries to pay for Blue's meal; Blue insists that she's got it.





	Pretty Please

**Author's Note:**

  * For [witticaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/witticaster/gifts).



> Prompt (from a list of ways to say "I love you"): "A taunt, with one eyebrow raised and a grin bubbling at your lips. For TRC ship of choice.

“Come on, Jane. Pretty please?”

Blue held fast to the little folder that enclosed their dinner bill; Gansey’s fingers were clamped down on the other side.

“I can pay for my own food, Gansey,” she insisted with a tug.

“I never said you couldn’t,” his tone trying to inch over the line between patient and patronizing. “I just want to treat you, is all.”

“I appreciate the thought,” Blue said, though the idea of other people spending money on her still made her bristle. “But I’ve got it.”

“What if I said this was an early birthday present?”

“I would say ‘I’m sure you can think of something else in the next three months.’”

“What if I said it would be a pleasure unparalleled to be allowed to indulge you just this once?”

“I would say ‘It doesn’t much matter how you feel, Gansey.’”

He smirked then, and Blue raised her eyebrows in anticipation of what she was sure he thought was the clincher.

“What if I’m just trying to show you that I love you?”

Blue placed her free hand over her heart.

“Aw, I love you, too, Gansey!” she Virginia-drawled before wrenching the bill from his hand with a mighty yank. “But like I said: I’ve got it.”


End file.
